


Faultless

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Series: Supernatural Comment-fic Collection [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, war in heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Don't shoot the Messenger.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faultless

Once upon a time, Michael was always glad when Gabriel approached him in the execution of his duties, because a visit from the Messenger meant that his Father had a task for him to complete, and Michael liked nothing better than to do as his Father commanded. A visit from Gabriel was a thing to gladden him, a symbol of approaching good news.

And then Lucifer grew discontented,and Gabriel was no longer the bearer of glad tidings.

"Michael," the Messenger landed next to him in a flurry of frantic wingbeats, eyes huge and full of horror, "Lucifer has rebelled agaist Father."

"Michael. Lucifer is speaking blasphemy."

"Michael. Lucifer is refusing to listen even to Father."

"Michael. Lucifer is still being disobedient."

"Michael. Lucifer is attempting to sway others. You have orders to stop him."

"Michael. Belial has followed Lucifer."

"Michael. Father says you must prevent any more of the Host from following Lucifer."

"Michael. There is discord and chaos spreading among our brothers."

 

Michael knew that his brother was merely discharging his duty, but the sight of Gabriel made him want to smite the Messenger before he could speak, before he could deliver yet more crushing words.

And then, Gabriel came to him with one last message, looking solemn and stricken.

"Michael. Father commands that Lucifer be cast out at your hand."

As Michael's heart broke, he turned away from the Messenger's look of desperate, apologetic sorrow.

Faultless or not, Michael knew that he could never forgive Gabriel being the one to bear those words.


End file.
